Contingency (mission)
Contingency is the twelfth level of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Summary After Captain Price is rescued from the Russian gulag, he carries out a plan to end the war in the United States. Task Force 141 must secure a route to a docked submarine in Russia. The mission begins with the player and Price taking out patrols in the snowy woods. Follow his instructions to avoid alerting enemy patrols. The player will frequently encounter groups of two or more enemies; avoid them as much as possible, but if need be, the player will need to be fast on the trigger to take them out. Their dogs are especially dangerous since they can sniff the player out. At one point a BTR-80 will attack; follow Price into the woods to avoid its fire. The player will eventually regroup with the task force and initiate an attack on the sub base. The player can use the Predator Missile, especially against the helicopter, tanks, and enemies clustered near vehicles and explosives. This is quite effective. Price heads to the submarine, while the player will follow Ghost to a building to defend from the enemies. Ghost, who is unaware of Price's plans, warns Price that the sub's missile silo doors are opening, only to learn in shock that it was exactly as he planned. Price launches an ICBM with the intent to detonate it in the upper atmosphere as an EMP. The EMP ensures the survival of Sergeant Foley and his men from the 1st Battalion, 75th Ranger Regiment in Washington D.C, but the shockwave from the EMP destroys the International Space Station. Tips * When Price tells the player to kill the dog and his handler, kill the handler first then the dog. *When attempting to kill the three man patrol, shoot the two on the right in the head at an angle that lets the player kill the first one and wound the second (standing up is recommended), Price will take care of the other one.thumb|300px|right *If deciding to take out the extra-large patrol, wait for the last one to wander off behind a tree, kill him then the dog. Price will take care of the other one. Then either let Price kill the other two or sprint ahead and kill both. *When Price tells the player to use a Predator Missile to soften up their defense, aim for the helicopter. *Keep the M14 EBR when covering Price. *Trade the USP.45 for an assault rifle or something automatic, since later on in the level the USP will be next to useless when combating enemies at long ranges. *When Price tells the player to use a Predator Missile to soften up their defense's, aim at the tail of the hind. If it's at the right angle, done right, and do it straight away, the player can get the BTR that passes on the road underneath. Taking care of both vehicles that can do harm. Weapon Loadout In this level, the player starts with an M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle with a Silencer and a USP with a Silencer and a Tactical Knife. File:M14EBR.png|M14 Enhanced Battle Rifle w/ Silencer File:USP.png|USP w/ Silencer and Tactical Knife Dropped by Enemies / Found in Level AK47.png|AK-47 (with or without Red Dot Sight or ACOG Scope or Grenade launcher) FAMAS II.png|FAMAS (with or without Red Dot Sight) AUG II.png|AUG HBAR w/ Swarovski Scope or Red Dot Sight M240.png|M240 w/ Heartbeat Sensor or ACOG Scope AA12.png|AA-12 w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight P90.png|P90 (with or without ACOG Scope) TAR21.png|TAR-21 w/ ACOG Scope Vector.png|Vector w/ Holographic Sight or Red Dot Sight USP.png|USP .45 RPG7.png|RPG-7 SPAS12.png|SPAS-12 SCARH.png|SCAR-H w/ ACOG Scope or Shotgun M16A4.png|M16 w/ Grenade Launcher M4A1.png|M4A1 w/ Grenade Launcher and ACOG Scope Dragunoviwi.png|Dragunov ACR.png|ACR (with or without Red Dot Sight) MG4.png|MG4 Intel Items *'Intel No. 31: '(1/3 Intel) After out running the BTR, head North near 3 men patrols and West of the oil pipe, under the parachute. *'Intel No. 32:' (2/3 Intel) At submarine base, enter building marked "33" at west corner, then immediately turn south. *'Intel No. 33:' (3/3 Intel) Take stairs up to helipad at North-West corner. Intel is located at the North-West corner of the helipad. Glitches *There is a glitch where the player can get out of the map. After the player assists in escorting Price to the submarine, turn to the right and at the corner of the building is a jeep. If the player approaches the front, they can see a "Press 'respective button' to jump" sign appear onscreen. Although it is difficult to achieve this, it is not impossible. *Another way of leaving the map can be done by reaching the part where the player and Price are attacked by the BTRs. Begin running into the forest after Price, but be ready for him to turn around. When he does so, turn around and sprint back to the BTRs before he says anything. If the player gets the timing right, the BTRs will not attack them, leaving them free to run down the frozen shoreline. Note that the player can only go a certain distance in the direction of the opposite shore before the player dies automatically. *If the player shoots the submarine with missiles after Price goes inside, Soap will keep saying his messages like "He's down" indicating the player killed an enemy, even though the player is just shooting missiles at the sub.This is actually because the player was probably intended to go in the sub,so there were enemy soldiers inside.This was changed,but the enemy soldiers are still there,doing nothing.See video,above. Transcript See Contingency/Transcript Trivia See Contingency/Trivia. References Video thumb|300px|right|Contingency Walkthrough Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Single-Player Levels Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Levels Category:Singleplayer Category:Singleplayer